Dazla
“Don’t think that because the Shemmies ripped off a centuries-old Human Alliance design that tactics proven against Consortie Scorps are going to work against these queens. The Shemmies have either jazzed up the engines for endurance or they redline-run them to overhaul because they can make sustained max speed ALL THE TIME.” Major Lomo Hassan, Consortium Armed Forces Advanced Aerospace Combat Training Center(Thunderhead Station), Thundercloud Sector. EShemar EFShe-06Br ‘Dazla’ Fighter aka ‘Super Scorpion’, ‘Sparkplug’. ‘FireBee’ The EFShe-06 was an early effort by the Blood Riders to acquire a fighter that matched their hellbent-for-glory fighting style. Like many of their starships and larger aerospace efforts, the Blood Riders based their new fighter design on existing Three Galaxies equipment, in order to save on development time. In this case, the model was the Consortium of Civilized Worlds’ SF-69 Scorpion Light Fighter, a design whose original performance stats were already well-documented, giving the Blood Rider engineers a leg up on modifying it. Description The EFShe-06 retains the characteristic oversized drive unit of the Scorpion, but revamps the entire forward hull, with a more streamlined cockpit and three wing-units spaced around it. Because Shemarrians require hardly any life support considerations and can handle far greater flight stresses than normal organic pilots, power that would be normally apportioned to inertial compensation and other life support functions can instead be diverted to engines, weaponry, and defensive shielding. A degree of modularity allows individual pilots to customize their weapons configuration to their preference or mission demand. The three wings can be fitted with the same, or different, root-mounted direct-fire weapons, in addition to the missile launchers integrated into them. Finally, the Dazla has the capability of externally hardpoint-mounting heavy missiles for anti-ship and surface attack. These features give the Dazla a combat potential well above its ‘light fighter’ rating not to be underestimated, as several opposition forces have discovered to their dismay. Because of its obvious heritage, CCW pilots who have encountered the EFShe-06Br have nicknamed it the ‘Super Scorpion’. The fighter has been encountered with increasing frequency in Blood Rider squadrons and fleet units. Abilities Special Systems EW Jamming Standard ECM suite for confusing sensor-guided weapons; -6 to strike Weapons Systems Wingroot Guns (3) Each wing holds a modular direct-fire weapons slot. Similar weapons can be fire-linked to fire simultaneously(taking only one attack action). All or each one can hold ONE of the following: GR Cannon Standard GR guns, based on the original GR Cannon on the Scorpion. This is the standard loaded weapon on the Dazla. Laser Cannon A standard laser cannon, the alternate standard loaded weapon when ammunition is more scarce. Plasma Torpedo Launcher A direct line of sight energy weapon firing a bolt of plasma that ‘splashes’ on target. The power demands of this weapon are quite high, however, limiting rate of fire and leading to increased powerplant maintenance and replacement turnover rates. This is a scaled down version of the plasma torpedo launcher first found on the Hitode troop cruiser. Missile Launchers (3) Each wing can fire mini- or short-range missiles. Damage and range varies by missile type used. * Mini-Missiles 16 per wing * Short Range Missiles 8 per wing Options Underfuselage Missiles The Dazla can carry TWO cruise missiles or long range missiles slung under the main fuselage. Alternatively, a three-shot medium range missile pod, 6 shot short-range missile pod, or 12 shot mini-missile pod may be substituted for a CM or LRM. Variants EFShe-06Br2 Nicknamed the ‘Candle’, the EFShe-06Br2 variant adds an enlarged and stretched engine section for greater high speed, making it arguably among the fastest fighters EVER. The downside is that running full out it can be more easily detected and targeted at long range due to its more energetic drive emissions. Modifications: MDC/Armor by Location * Main Body 770 * Length: 41 ft * Weight: 9.5 tons * Speed: (Space) Mach 21(!) Category:Blood Rider Category:Blood Rider Starship Category:Fighter Category:Dazla